marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Captain America
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers alias Captain America, gespielt von Chris Evans, ist ein Mitglied der Avengers. Genau genommen ist Captain America das erste Mitglied der Avengers, da er im Zweiten Weltkrieg, im Kampf gegen die Nazis, zu einem "Supersoldaten" gemacht und schließlich für 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert wurde. Er wurde 1918 geboren und ist nach eigenen Angaben 97 Jahre alt. Leben Kindheit Steven Rogers wurde am 04. Juli 1918 - dem Unabhängigkeitstag der Vereinigten Staaten - als einziger Sohn von Joseph und Sarah Rogers geboren. Sein Vater war ein Soldat des 107. Infanterie-Regimentes der Vereinigten Staaten und starb am 09. Mai 1918 durch einen Senfgasangriff."Captain America: First Vengeance" Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers alias Captain America bekam seinen Spitznamen und die zugehörigen Superkräfte im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Als kleiner und schwächlicher Soldat testete man an ihm das Super Soldaten Serum, das Steves Ausdauer, Schnelligkeit und Stärke enorm steigerte. Zunächst verweigert man Steve tatsächlich in den Krieg zu ziehen und will ihn stattdessen als Propaganda- und Motivationswerkzeug für die anderen Soldaten benutzen. Nachdem er aber einige Soldaten aus der Gewalt von HYDRA und dem Kommando von Red Skull befreien kann, versammelt er die Howling Commandos, eine Spezialeinheit, mit der Captain America HYDRA den Kampf ansagt. Im finalen Gefecht mit Red Skull lenkt Captain America dessen Jet in die Antarktis und wird dort für ungefähr 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert. Marvel's The Avengers right|225x225px Eine Woche, nachdem er aufgetaut ist, noch völlig desorientiert in der neuen Zeit, wird Captain Americas Hilfe auch schon wieder benötigt. Nick Fury tritt an ihn heran und überzeugt ihn, dass Amerika ihn immer noch braucht, was ihm in seinem deprimierten Zustand ein bisschen Trost spendet. Steve braucht eine Weile, um sich in der Gruppe und der ihm fremden Welt zurecht zu finden. Die anderen Avengers unterschätzen ihn deshalb, doch seine naiv-wirkende Art ist irreführend. Als Tony Stark und Bruce Banner Zweifel an S.H.I.E.L.Ds wahren Interessen am Tesserakt anmelden, nimmt er die Sache selbst in die Hand und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Später fand er Pläne aus dem Tesserakt Waffen herzustellen. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Als Thor Loki aus dem Gefängnis befreit, macht Loki sich auf dem Weg nach draußen über Thor lustig und verwandelt sich kurz in Steve Rogers. The Return of the First Avenger Einige Zeit nach dem Angriff auf New York arbeitet Cap für S.H.I.E.L.D. zusammen mit Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow. Sie stoßen auf ein Überbleibsel von HYDRA, welches S.H.I.E.L.D infiltriert hat und versuchen, dieses auszuschalten. Dabei stellt sich ihnen ein Attentäter, genannt der Winter Soldier ''in den Weg. Dieser stellt sich schließlich als Steves tot geglaubter bester Freund James Buchanan Barnes, kurz Bucky oder Buck, heraus. Dr. Zola hat im zweiten Weltkrieg an ihm herumexperimentiert und ihn schließlich in Kryogynese versetzt. Außerdem wurden seine Erinnerungen an Steve gelöscht. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''folgt... Ant-Man In einer kurzen Szene nach dem Abspann sieht man Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson zusammen mit Bucky Barnes. Sie haben ihn wiedergefunden und überlegen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen. Wilson erzählt dem Captain dann auch von Ant-Man. The First Avenger: Civil War folgt... Fähigkeiten * auf die menschlich mögliche Höchstleistung erhöhte Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Ausdauer * beschleunigte Selbstheilung * Experte im Umgang mit seinem Kampfschild * Durch das Serum in seinem Blut war er in der Lage, im Eis eingefroren zu überleben, ohne dass sein Körpergewebe Schäden durch die Kälte davontrug. Originalvorlagen Captain America wurde von den Comiczeichnern Joe Simon und Jack Kirby erschaffen und erschien als Titelheld einer patriotischen Comicserie namens Captain America Comics (#1: März 1941). Nach der Einstellung dieser Serie wurde er in The Avengers #4 (März 1964) in das sogenannte Silberne Zeitalter der Comics (Silver Age) wieder eingeführt, von wo aus er Mitglied und sogar Anführer der Avengers wurde. Trivia *Captain America wird vom gleichen Schauspieler gespielt, der auch die Menschliche Fackel in Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer verkörpert hat. *In der US-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory taucht ein wiederkehrender Nebencharakter namens Captain Schlabberhose auf, der seinen Spitznamen durch das Tragen eines Captain America-Shirts erhalten hat. Videos 400px|center Kurzes Featurette über Captain America Bilder Vorher.jpg Nachher.jpg 1280x720-4QV.jpg avengers-clip4.jpg 339548.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 20646757.jpg captain-america-2-02.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-avengers-interview-41012.jpg Return_of_the_First_Avenger-widescreen.jpg img26.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-15-Marvel_teaser_620x348.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-production-stills.jpg 19_Captain_America_2_Return_of_the_First_Avenger_Szenenbild.jpg.jpg marvel-captain-america-return-szenenbilder_13-1050x700.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19930070-1920-800.jpg steve-rogers2.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726278-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-2012-Chris-Evans-as-Captain-America-600x375.jpg captain-america-evans-age-of-ultron-set8.jpg The-Avengers-Review-Captain-America-and-Hawkeye.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-in-Castle.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Quicksilver-Saves-Captain-America-570x237.jpg Captain-America-Lifting-Thors-Hammer-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-winter-soldier.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-9.jpg Captain America Avengers Age of Ultron Rivoli Ballroom Brockley.png avengers-age-ultron.png The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726292-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726286-1920-1080.jpg 552316.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-©-2014-Walt-Disney2-620x350.jpg Captain-America-2-1.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726285-1920-1080.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929989-1920-800.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-7.jpg 1.bild.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-2.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg captain-america-avengers.jpg cpt.jpg Chris-Evans-Captain-America-2-Set-Interview.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-08-Marvel_gallery_348.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-screenshot-thor-and-captain-america-drinking.jpg 617x.jpg avengers-age-ultron_3.png Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-Motorcycle.jpg The-Avengers-2-Age-of-Ultron-Photo-EW-Stark-Tower-artikel.jpg captain-america-vs-thor-the-avengers-25997561-638-332.jpg Captain-America-First-Avengers-Times-Square-Ending.jpg 635560681070020292-AVENGERS-AGE-ULTRON-MOV-jy-1009-.JPG Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-USO-Show.jpg the-avengers-chris-evans-captain-america-image.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929876-1920-800.jpg captainamerica10.png avengers-age-ultron-captain-america-thor.jpg captain-america-2-the-return-of-the-first-avenger-3d.jpg captain-america-2-scene-38.jpg avengers-tv-spot-19mar15-02.JPG new-avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-is-all-about-the-characters-312376.jpg hulk-black-widow-quicksilver-scarlet-witch-star-in-new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-trail-314129.jpg 039625000_1422590392-avengers-new-avengers-age-of-ulrton-trailer-with-avengers-party-clip1.jpg cap-dropkick-2-128817.jpg Avengers-2-TV-Spot-Captain-America-It-Just-Slipped.jpg 5C8m1S6Ajppx.jpg face-off-avengers-age-of-ultron.png avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-2-boss-captain-america-flipping-motorcycle.png new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-with-couple-of-new-scenes-breakdown-323518.jpg images (1).jpg avengers-captain-america-ultron-500x268.jpg ageofultron-capbotfight-118768.png Captain-America-Averngers-Age-of-Ultron-750x400.jpg 16123fa.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Captain America: Civil War Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Ant-Man Charakter